1. Field
The disclosed concept relates to electrical interfaces and, more particularly, to electrical interfaces having a first conductor and a second conductor.
2. Background Information
It is known to deposit an electroplating layer of nickel, silver or tin on the surface of electrical interfaces, such as bolted joints and sliding contacts, to form a coating thereon. The primary function of the coating is to reduce the oxidation of the electrical interfaces which can result in more stable contact electrical resistance over the operating life time of the electrical joint or contact. These coatings are not known to reduce the contact electrical resistance or improve the thermal transport properties across the electrical interface.
Thus, there is a need for a coating or layer that is capable of reducing the contact electrical resistance at the electrical interface and reducing the heat generated at the joint to lead to the reduction of the peak operating temperature for a given current rating. In addition, it is desirable to increase the thermal conductivity at the interface to assist in enhancing the heat dissipation away from the joint which can also result in a reduction of peak temperature at the joint.